These Words
by Yugao
Summary: These words are my heart and soul. Team Kurenai sentences. ShinoHinataKiba.


**_These Words_**

**_Yugao_**

**_Summary: _**These words are my heart and soul.

**_Author's Note: _**So I was trying out a new style and asked my friend for a pairing and fifty words. Yup, you guessed it – it's a set of 50 sentence drabbles on Team Kurenai. Some are KibaHina, some are ShinoHina, and others are just plain Team Kurenai friendship pieces. Thank you goes to Sum 41 for their song "With Me" from which I took the summary, and to Darryl, my friend who gave me both the pairings and the fifty words I needed.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto or Sum 41.

* * *

_"These words are my heart and soul_

_ And I won't let go."_

* * *

**Sun**

Under the morning sky, she was in her element – bright, sunny, effervescent, hopeful – in other words, she was really Hinata.

**Sky**

When Hinata stares up at the sky, Shino knows she's daydreaming. He vows to help her reach that vast blue expanse in whatever way he can.

**Table**

Kiba stared from his unfinished homework to his pretty, pale-eyed teammate, and knew it was no contest as to which held his attention.

**Chair**

Though she had blamed it as a result of her own clumsiness, Hinata had really fallen out of her chair because she was craning her neck to see if Shino and Kiba were on their way there.

**Chalk**

Kurenai's team guessed she had a run-in with Team Kakashi when they noticed that her usually black hair was doused with chalk-dust.

**Blackboard**

The day Kiba doodled a huge dog for Hinata in chalk was the same day he had to write "I will not vandalize" a hundred times as punishment.

**Petals**

On missions Kiba would often wander off on his own, ripping flowers apart. Unknown to his teammates, though, he was secretly whispering "Hinata loves me, she loves me not," with each petal.

**Thorns**

Each time Hinata got a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer, Shino always took time to find out exactly who it was from.

**Dream**

At her touch Kiba couldn't help but say, "Pinch me – I must be dreaming."

**Nightmare**

Ever since the traumatizing fight between her and Neji at the Chuunin exams, Shino had had to wake her up many times and comfort her with a "Shh, it's all right. It was just a dream."

**Fate**

Hinata didn't often listen to what her cousin Neji said, but there had to be _some _reason her team was so perfect.

**Irony**

"Isn't it strange that no matter how hard I try to make her happy, she still goes after someone who doesn't even care?"

**Truth**

The word meant different things to each of them. To Kiba it was the story behind his lies and pretenses; to Hinata it was everything she never had the courage to say; and to Shino it meant everything he hid from the world.

**Destiny**

Kiba repeatedly screwed the odds over to get the chance to be with Hinata day after day.

**Flower**

She had no idea whether to think it was absolutely sweet or completely gross that Shino taught his bugs how to form a bouquet of roses for her.

**Feelings**

"Hinata, I… what I mean to say is, I really… Hinata, I really, really, really – damn, who am I kidding? I'll never get the courage to tell her."

**Intention**

Maybe homework wasn't all that Kiba wanted when he showed up at the Hyuuga compound every night.

**Hurt**

He only pushed her away because he knew that she wasn't getting over Naruto, and that she probably never will.

**Desire**

They doubted there was _anyone _they ever wanted more than her, just like they doubted there was anything they wanted less than her tearing them apart.

**Sunset**

The sun was outlining the huge cumulus clouds with gold as it dipped into the horizon, and the three of them watched it disappear as they had for a million times before: together.

**Sunrise**

It was a team tradition to get up in time for dawn every morning to train, to laugh, and to really live.

**Charm**

There was a certain something about the way Kiba smiled, laughed, spoke, acted, _lived – _that just made Hinata do exactly the same.

**Cruel**

Was it fair that, after all they had done for her, her blushes were meant only for Naruto?

**Sarcastic**

"Oh sure, Shino, I'm absolutely positive that completely covering yourself with cockroaches would get Hinata to like you a lot more than she already does."

**Attain**

Kiba knew himself as a go-getter, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to _go get her._

**Wish**

When Shino's friend handed him that old "If you had three wishes" line, he contemplated mentioning Hinata, though he knew that not even wishes were powerful enough to make that happen.

**Blindness**

People who met Hinata for the first time always took care not to say anything that mentioned blindness; considering her eyes and her obvious fragility it was hard to remember how well she could see.

**Pierce**

Shino was only too happy to take the kunai to his shoulder, if it meant keeping Hinata away from harm.

**Treasure**

Someone once accused Kiba of being a ninja for the money, but he always had the same answer – "There are more important _people_" – and Hinata always had the same reaction – a deep blush and a much-treasured smile.

**Stars**

They lay under the stars; Kiba was asleep, Shino was silent, and Hinata was content – they were a team, as per usual.

**Smile**

Their smiles marked their differences – Kiba's wide grin, Hinata's small up-turn of the lips – and though they could never say for sure when Shino was smiling, they knew him enough to know when he was happy.

**Heart**

If there was anything Shino was good at, it was understanding things – but for some reason, the incessant racing of his heartbeat whenever Hinata was around never made much sense to him.

**Shoulder**

The reason why Shino stayed so long was because he wanted to be there in case she was hurt.

**Innocence**

Maybe what drew them to Hinata was her smile, and her childlike naïveté that made her believe that everything would somehow be all right.

**Sceneries**

On their way to Suna, they couldn't help but realize how fast the world was going past them; they vowed, to themselves, to make the most of every moment they had with each other.

**Miracles**

When Kiba was eight, he'd announced himself to be a certified woman-hater, but the moment he met her, that was _all _forgotten.

**Shattered**

They were her life, and she'd protect them until it broke her.

**Memory**

Nothing had changed. After all these years, she was still the one who kept him going.

**Wind**

What they loved most about running was the fact that when the wind hit their faces, they got the chance to pretend, even for a while, that they were really free.

**Swirl**

The autumn leaves twirled all about them, setting the scene for their lazy, just-the-three-of-them day in the park, watching the clouds go by.

**Fingertips**

Shino's fingers traced the solitary tear on her face, silently offering her the solace she needed.

**Moment**

Kiba learned the hard way that one moment could change everything. After all, one moment took away the person who was the most important to him.

**Embrace**

Three kids without a blanket or a campfire had to retain body warmth _somehow._

**Darkness**

When they heard her sob and admit, "I can't see," they could do nothing but hold her close and do their best to comfort the fear away.

**Sadness**

When Hinata woke up after lying unconscious in the hospital bed following a tough fight, her weakness was comforted by the fact that both her teammates were asleep at her bedside.

**Ecstatic**

There was a tiny electric shock that ran right through him whenever their hands touched; strangely, though, he didn't mind it at all.

**Confidence**

Behind Kiba's façade of arrogant self-assurance was the uncertainty of how she felt for him.

**Joy**

When her teammates came back from the two-man mission they were sent on, she met them at the gate, hugged them tight, and smiled wider than she had ever done before.

**Eyes**

Hinata had to wonder why it was that Shino hid his beautiful eyes from the rest of the world, but not from her.

**Drowning**

Kiba didn't quite understand the feeling of suffocation he got when Shino confronted him about "what he really felt" about Hinata – he had an answer, but not the courage with which to say it.

**_Author's Note: _**Finally done! Sorry to Darryl because this took forever to write, and sorry to my other readers, because this is _very _experimental and I don't even know if most of these are up to snuff. Tell me if they are? Send me a review, s'il vous plait!


End file.
